GGramps?
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Lucy's on a "pinch"! What will Natsu do? Just a quick one-shot. Do we have fluff here?
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy!

* * *

**Fairy Tail – G..Gramps?**

A sunny day at Magnolia.

.

.

Lucy opened her window, groaned. She tried to inhale the morning's scent, but, when she tried to do it… suddenly a summer scen entered her nose: sunflower, wood, and sun scents.

Natsu.

"YO, Luce!" her pink – haired boyfriend and his feline friend tried to climb her window.

"Natsu! Happy!" Lucy yelled in surprise. "Use the door, can't you? Auch!" she suddenly groaned, holding her stomach in pain.

"Sorry… Luce…? What's wrong? Where'd it hurts?" Natsu barged in, holding Lucy's shoulders.

"Nothing, just… Just GO AWAY FOR NOW!" Lucy sent them out with a black eye, and banging her window.

"OUCH! What's up with her? She's moodier than usual!" Natsu's caressing a bump on his head. "Happy!" he called.

"Aye, sir!"

They tried once again to barge in, but this time they're sneaking through the half- opened window.

"Wow, we're just like ninjas!" Happy said excitedly.

"Sssshhhh!"

Natsu's peeking out from the keyhole, and surprised to see the bleeding Lucy.

"LUCY WHAT HAPPEDNED TO YOUR-"his face got smashed by her shampoo.

".NOW," Lucy warned him.

Then, without a second, Natsu dashed out frustatedly to the guild. Seeking for a person he knew could help him.

"MIRAAAAA-!" Natsu shouted, after broke the guild's door.

"W… What happeded, Natsu?" Mirajane replied, with a shocked expression.

"Lucy… Lucy…" Natsu panted heavily.

"What happened to Lu-chan?" levy's now joining them, alongside with Gajeel, worried.

"She's much stiffer, moodier, and weirder than usual. Someone's must have stabbed her on her b*tt, her b*tt is bleeding when I saw her in the-!" he stopped his sentences when he's about to mentioning 'bathroom'.

Mirajane, Levy, and Erza saw each other, facepalmed.

"Natsu, you dare to peek on her?" Erza groaned.

"Sorry…" Natsu's shrinked.

"Well, now you've mentioned that, she must be having 'that' time, isn't it?" levy sweatdropped, while Mirajane's nodded.

"What time?" Natsu tilted his head, confused.

"Listen. There's a time in a month when a girl's acted weirder, moodier, and stiffer than usual," Mirajane stated.

"And when 'that' time is coming, a girl must be bleed and her mood will be ruined," Levy continues. "And it sometimes their stomach will be hurts," she added.

"So that's why you acted strangely last week, bookworm?" Gajeel patted his girl.

"… Yes…" Levy blushed.

"What's 'that' timeee?" Natsu groaned. "Why'd it pained?"

"It's called 'menstrual cramps', Natsu. Every woman experience that," Erza folded her arms.

"And you too, Erza?" Natsu asked.

SMACK! His head got smacked by Erza.

"S… Sorry…" Natsu moaned. "And… what's it? G… Gramps? "he stratched his head, confused.

"Cramps, you idiot," Gray smacked Natsu's head. "Is your brain got melt by your own fire?" he mocked.

"What's with you, you frozen brained guy?" Natsu smacked Gray's face.

"Hell you!" they smacked each other.

Suddenly Natsu's stopped. "Lucy!" he yelled, and gave Gray a final jab on his face, sending Gray flying across the room.

"DAMMIT FIREBALL!" Gray yelled, flying.

"You two," Levy facepalmed.

"Cut it off. Now explain me what can I do for her," Natsu's eyes now looked like a serious puppy.

"Just give her rest and something warm, and she'll be fine-" Mirajane unable to continue her explanation, Natsu's already off to the guild's gate.

"Thankyouuuu Miraaa~!" he yelled while running.

.

.

.

* * *

Then, at Lucy's apartment…

* * *

.

.

Knockknockknock.

"Who's that?" lucy asked, still holding her stomach while walking to the door.

"Natsu?" She called, eyes widened. 'How rare he's knocking', she thinks.

"Luce. Sorry for earlier," he apologized. "I have something for you now!" he pulled Lucy, locking the door and carried her to her bedroom.

"Wait, Natsu! Lemme go!" she said.

"Sit!" Natsu sat on her bed, and put her on his lap.

"What!" Lucy blushed.

"Just sit!" he demands.

She's obeyed him, while thinking 'If this guy dares to do anything funny, I'll wipe his sakura head off!' but she's got her stomach, again, in pain.

"Move you hands," he said.

Lucy's shocked "What are YOU trying to do?" she's blushed even harder.

"Not a thing. Just move your hands, please?"

"Well, well," she pouted cynically.

Natsu pressed his hands to her stomach, and gently leaned her head to his nape. He warmed up her stomach while she's sitting on his lap.

"Na..tsu?"

"Hehe. Comfort enough?" he smiled gently to her, slightly blushed.

"Yes," she blushed contently.

He keeps her stomach warm, and made her feel comfort.

"Pain's gone?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Natsu," she kissed his cheek, making him blush over his ears.

"Next time you're experience that pain, just tell me to warm you up… will you?" he asked, smiled gently.

"Yes, I will," Lucy's flushed, and leaned over him until she's fall asleep in Natsu's embrance.

* * *

-FIN-

* * *

Summary:

Lucy's on a "pinch"! What will Natsu do? Just a quick one-shot. Do we have fluff here?

* * *

.

.

How's it?

I wrote this while tied up in my bed because of the damned typhus T_T (not really tied, just kidding ;p)

Damn this typhus :'O

.

And looks like I still made some errors in grammars T_T

I know, spare me T_T

.

Please, kindly RnR? ur reviews will be greatly appreciated ;)


	2. not a chapter, error message

Hey all, just wanna tell you all.

I don't know why, but lately (almost two weeks) I cannot post new fics in Fairy Tail category, and always receiving something like these:

Error Type 2

An error has occurred while processing your request.

Please email this error message to via .

All errors are logged for administrative and security purposes.

:72  
/story/story_tab_new_?story_mode=1&categoryid1=2924&categoryid2=0  
2011-03-29 20:39:17

So I posted my fics in "Hakuouki" category.

But soon after this ruckus finished, I'll fic the categories so if its unproper category, i'll fix them back to its proper categories, Fairy Tail.

Thank You!


End file.
